culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1991 Wimbledon Championships – Women's Doubles
Larisa Neiland Natasha Zvereva |runner = Gigi Fernández Jana Novotná |score = 6–4, 3–6, 8–6 |before_name = Wimbledon Championships – Women's Doubles |after_name = Wimbledon Championships – Women's Doubles }} Jana Novotná and Helena Suková were the defending champions, but entered the tournament with different partners. Suková joined Arantxa Sánchez Vicario and were eliminated in the quarterfinals. Novotná teamed up with Gigi Fernández and reached the finals, but lost to Larisa Neiland and Natasha Zvereva. Seeds Gigi Fernández / Jana Novotná (Final) Larisa Savchenko / Natasha Zvereva (Champions) Arantxa Sánchez Vicario / Helena Suková (Quarterfinals) Mary Joe Fernández / Zina Garrison (Semifinals) Kathy Jordan / Lori McNeil (Quarterfinals) Nicole Provis / Elizabeth Smylie (Third round) Gretchen Magers / Robin White (Quarterfinals) Martina Navratilova / Pam Shriver (Semifinals) Elise Burgin / Patty Fendick (First round) Katrina Adams / Manon Bollegraf (Quarterfinals) Jennifer Capriati / Mercedes Paz (Third round) Jill Hetherington / Kathy Rinaldi (Third round) Claudia Kohde-Kilsch / Elna Reinach (Third round) Nathalie Tauziat / Judith Wiesner (Third round) Rosalyn Fairbank-Nideffer / Brenda Schultz (Second round) Lise Gregory / Alysia May (Second round) }} Draw Finals Gigi Fernández Jana Novotná | RD1-score1-1='6' | RD1-score1-2='6' | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2=7 | RD1-team2= Gretchen Magers Robin White | RD1-score2-1=3 | RD1-score2-2=3 | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3=4 | RD1-team3= Mary Joe Fernández Zina Garrison | RD1-score3-1=4 | RD1-score3-2='77' | RD1-score3-3='6' | RD1-seed4=5 | RD1-team4= Kathy Jordan Lori McNeil | RD1-score4-1='6' | RD1-score4-2=63 | RD1-score4-3=2 | RD1-seed5=8 | RD1-team5= Martina Navratilova Pam Shriver | RD1-score5-1='6' | RD1-score5-2='77' | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6=3 | RD1-team6= Arantxa Sánchez Vicario Helena Suková | RD1-score6-1=3 | RD1-score6-2=63 | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7=10 | RD1-team7= Katrina Adams Manon Bollegraf | RD1-score7-1=4 | RD1-score7-2=2 | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8=2 | RD1-team8= Larisa Savchenko Natasha Zvereva | RD1-score8-1='6' | RD1-score8-2='6' | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1= Gigi Fernández Jana Novotná | RD2-score1-1='7' | RD2-score1-2='6' | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2=4 | RD2-team2= Mary Joe Fernández Zina Garrison-Jackson | RD2-score2-1=5 | RD2-score2-2=2 | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3=8 | RD2-team3= Martina Navratilova Pam Shriver | RD2-score3-1='6' | RD2-score3-2=2 | RD2-score3-3=4 | RD2-seed4=2 | RD2-team4= Larisa Savchenko Natasha Zvereva | RD2-score4-1=2 | RD2-score4-2='6' | RD2-score4-3='6' | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1= Gigi Fernández Jana Novotná | RD3-score1-1=4 | RD3-score1-2='6' | RD3-score1-3=4 | RD3-seed2=2 | RD3-team2= Larisa Savchenko Natasha Zvereva | RD3-score2-1='6' | RD3-score2-2=3 | RD3-score2-3='6' }} Top Half Section 1 G Fernández J Novotná | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= P Langrová R Zrubáková | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= S Rehe A Temesvári | RD1-score03-1='77' | RD1-score03-2='77' | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= K Maleeva M Maleeva | RD1-score04-1=61 | RD1-score04-2=63 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=WC | RD1-team05= A Grunfeld S Loosemore | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=Q | RD1-team06= B Griffiths J Wood | RD1-score06-1='6' | RD1-score06-2='6' | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= I Jankovská E Melicharová | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2=2 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=12 | RD1-team08= J Hetherington K Rinaldi | RD1-score08-1='6' | RD1-score08-2='6' | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=9 | RD1-team09= E Burgin P Fendick | RD1-score09-1='6' | RD1-score09-2=2 | RD1-score09-3=4 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= S Stafford T Whitlinger | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2='6' | RD1-score10-3='6' | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= B Borneo C Wood | RD1-score11-1='6' | RD1-score11-2='7' | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= C Bakkum N Jagerman | RD1-score12-1=3 | RD1-score12-2=5 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= E Pfaff R Stubbs | RD1-score13-1='6' | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score13-3='6' | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Y Basuki S Wibowo | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2='6' | RD1-score14-3=3 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= I Demongeot J Durie | RD1-score15-1=5 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= G Magers R White | RD1-score16-1='7' | RD1-score16-2='7' | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= G Fernández J Novotná | RD2-score01-1=63 | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score01-3='6' | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= S Rehe A Temesvári | RD2-score02-1='77' | RD2-score02-2=4 | RD2-score02-3=2 | RD2-seed03=Q | RD2-team03= B Griffiths J Wood | RD2-score03-1=2 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=12 | RD2-team04= J Hetherington K Rinaldi | RD2-score04-1='6' | RD2-score04-2='6' | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= S Stafford T Whitlinger | RD2-score05-1='6' | RD2-score05-2='6' | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= B Borneo C Wood | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= E Pfaff R Stubbs | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-team08= G Magers R White | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= G Fernández J Novotná | RD3-score01-1='6' | RD3-score01-2='77' | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=12 | RD3-team02= J Hetherington K Rinaldi | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score02-2=64 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= S Stafford T Whitlinger | RD3-score03-1=2 | RD3-score03-2=2 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=7 | RD3-team04= G Magers R White | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= G Fernández J Novotná | RD4-score01-1='6' | RD4-score01-2='6' | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=7 | RD4-team02= G Magers R White | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score02-2=3 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 MJ Fernández Z Garrison | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= L Lásková E Maniokova | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=3 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=LL | RD1-team03= L Novelo B Somerville | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= G Coorengel A van Buuren | RD1-score04-1='6' | RD1-score04-2='6' | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=Q | RD1-team05= R Hiraki A Nishiya | RD1-score05-1=60 | RD1-score05-2=1 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= M Jaggard C Suire | RD1-score06-1='77' | RD1-score06-2='6' | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= H Kelesi J Smoller | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=13 | RD1-team08= C Kohde-Kilsch E Reinach | RD1-score08-1='6' | RD1-score08-2='6' | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=16 | RD1-team09= L Gregory A May | RD1-score09-1='6' | RD1-score09-2=4 | RD1-score09-3='6' | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= A Kijimuta N Miyagi | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2='6' | RD1-score10-3=1 | RD1-seed11=Q | RD1-team11= C Benjamin T Whittington | RD1-score11-1='710' | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score11-3=5 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= R Rajchrtová A Strnadová | RD1-score12-1=68 | RD1-score12-2='6' | RD1-score12-3='7' | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= P Paradis-Mangon A Scott | RD1-score13-1='7' | RD1-score13-2='6' | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= L Ferrando L Golarsa | RD1-score14-1=5 | RD1-score14-2=2 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= A Dechaume W Probst | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=5 | RD1-team16= K Jordan L McNeil | RD1-score16-1='6' | RD1-score16-2='6' | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=4 | RD2-team01= MJ Fernández Z Garrison | RD2-score01-1='6' | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= G Coorengel A van Buuren | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= M Jaggard C Suire | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=13 | RD2-team04= C Kohde-Kilsch E Reinach | RD2-score04-1='6' | RD2-score04-2='6' | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=16 | RD2-team05= L Gregory A May | RD2-score05-1=0 | RD2-score05-2=5 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= R Rajchrtová A Strnadová | RD2-score06-1='6' | RD2-score06-2='7' | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= P Paradis-Mangon A Scott | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=5 | RD2-team08= K Jordan L McNeil | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=4 | RD3-team01= MJ Fernández Z Garrison | RD3-score01-1='6' | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=13 | RD3-team02= C Kohde-Kilsch E Reinach | RD3-score02-1=3 | RD3-score02-2=1 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= R Rajchrtová A Strnadová | RD3-score03-1=2 | RD3-score03-2=63 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=5 | RD3-team04= K Jordan L McNeil | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score04-2='77' | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=4 | RD4-team01= MJ Fernández Z Garrison | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score01-2='77' | RD4-score01-3='6' | RD4-seed02=5 | RD4-team02= K Jordan L McNeil | RD4-score02-1='6' | RD4-score02-2=63 | RD4-score02-3=2 }} Bottom Half Section 3 M Navratilova P Shriver | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=WC | RD1-team02= K Hand J Salmon | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=0 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team03= S Gomer V Lake | RD1-score03-1='6' | RD1-score03-2=65 | RD1-score03-3=4 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= P Harper M Kidowaki | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2='77' | RD1-score04-3='6' | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= J-A Faull R McQuillan | RD1-score05-1='7' | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3='6' | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= L Garrone K Kschwendt | RD1-score06-1=5 | RD1-score06-2='6' | RD1-score06-3=1 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= S Collins K Radford | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2='6' | RD1-score07-3=4 | RD1-seed08=15 | RD1-team08= R Fairbank-Nideffer B Schultz | RD1-score08-1='6' | RD1-score08-2=1 | RD1-score08-3='6' | RD1-seed09=11 | RD1-team09= J Capriati M Paz | RD1-score09-1='6' | RD1-score09-2='6' | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= J Pospíšilová E Švíglerová | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score10-2=4 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= L Barnard A Henricksson | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2=64 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= S Appelmans C Vis | RD1-score12-1='6' | RD1-score12-2='77' | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= S Graf C Porwik | RD1-score13-1=67 | RD1-score13-2='6' | RD1-score13-3=4 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= H Cioffi A Frazier | RD1-score14-1='79' | RD1-score14-2=1 | RD1-score14-3='6' | RD1-seed15=Q | RD1-team15= J Halard A Huber | RD1-score15-1=64 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=3 | RD1-team16= A Sánchez Vicario H Suková | RD1-score16-1='77' | RD1-score16-2='6' | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=8 | RD2-team01= M Navratilova P Shriver | RD2-score01-1='6' | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= M Louie Harper M Kidowaki | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=0 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= J-A Faull R McQuillan | RD2-score03-1='6' | RD2-score03-2=1 | RD2-score03-3='6' | RD2-seed04=15 | RD2-team04= R Fairbank-Nideffer B Schultz | RD2-score04-1=2 | RD2-score04-2='6' | RD2-score04-3=4 | RD2-seed05=11 | RD2-team05= J Capriati M Paz | RD2-score05-1='6' | RD2-score05-2='6' | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= S Appelmans C Vis | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2=3 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= H Cioffi A Frazier | RD2-score07-1='6' | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3=1 | RD2-seed08=3 | RD2-team08= A Sánchez Vicario H Suková | RD2-score08-1=4 | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD2-score08-3='6' | RD3-seed01=8 | RD3-team01= M Navratilova P Shriver | RD3-score01-1=65 | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score01-3='6' | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= J-A Faull R McQuillan | RD3-score02-1='77' | RD3-score02-2=2 | RD3-score02-3=2 | RD3-seed03=11 | RD3-team03= J Capriati M Paz | RD3-score03-1=2 | RD3-score03-2='79' | RD3-score03-3=1 | RD3-seed04=3 | RD3-team04= A Sánchez Vicario H Suková | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score04-2=67 | RD3-score04-3='6' | RD4-seed01=8 | RD4-team01= M Navratilova P Shriver | RD4-score01-1='6' | RD4-score01-2='77' | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=3 | RD4-team02= A Sánchez Vicario H Suková | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score02-2=63 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 N Provis E Smylie | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= R Baranski T Morton | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= B Cordwell C Lindqvist | RD1-score03-1=63 | RD1-score03-2=5 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= I Budařová A Noháčová | RD1-score04-1='77' | RD1-score04-2='7' | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= C MacGregor P Mager | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2=2 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=LL | RD1-team06= K Date E Iida | RD1-score06-1='6' | RD1-score06-2='6' | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= L Field M Strandlund | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=64 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=10 | RD1-team08= K Adams M Bollegraf | RD1-score08-1='6' | RD1-score08-2='77' | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=14 | RD1-team09= N Tauziat J Wiesner | RD1-score09-1='6' | RD1-score09-2='7' | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= K Godridge G Helgeson | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2=5 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= L Gildemeister T Scheuer-Larsen | RD1-score11-1='6' | RD1-score11-2='6' | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= L Spadea H ter Riet | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2=2 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=LL | RD1-team13= J Limmer A Woolcock | RD1-score13-1=64 | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=WC | RD1-team14= M Javer S Smith | RD1-score14-1='77' | RD1-score14-2='6' | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= C Caverzasio N Herreman | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= L Savchenko N Zvereva | RD1-score16-1='6' | RD1-score16-2='6' | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=6 | RD2-team01= N Provis E Smylie | RD2-score01-1='6' | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= I Budařová A Noháčová | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=LL | RD2-team03= K Date E Iida | RD2-score03-1=65 | RD2-score03-2=3 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=10 | RD2-team04= K Adams M Bollegraf | RD2-score04-1='77' | RD2-score04-2='6' | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=14 | RD2-team05= N Tauziat J Wiesner | RD2-score05-1='710' | RD2-score05-2='6' | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= L Gildemeister T Scheuer-Larsen | RD2-score06-1=68 | RD2-score06-2=3 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07=WC | RD2-team07= M Javer S Smith | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= L Savchenko N Zvereva | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=6 | RD3-team01= N Provis E Smylie | RD3-score01-1=2 | RD3-score01-2=65 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=10 | RD3-team02= K Adams M Bollegraf | RD3-score02-1='6' | RD3-score02-2='77' | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=14 | RD3-team03= N Tauziat J Wiesner | RD3-score03-1=1 | RD3-score03-2=0 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= L Savchenko N Zvereva | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=10 | RD4-team01= K Adams M Bollegraf | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score01-2=2 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02= L Savchenko N Zvereva | RD4-score02-1='6' | RD4-score02-2='6' | RD4-score02-3= }} References * *Main Draw Women's Doubles Wimbledon Championships - Women's Doubles Category:Wimbledon Championship by year – Ladies' Doubles Category:1991 in women's tennis